


Roman Kiss

by NinaMermaid



Category: For Honor (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Forhonor, My First Fanfic, Out of Character, Platonic Relationships, Short, Stolen Kiss, alternative ending, peace treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaMermaid/pseuds/NinaMermaid
Summary: Apollyon was in a peace treat against her will! She was enraged, but when she saw the Kensei, she smile!
Relationships: Apollyon(onesided)/Ayu, Apollyon/Ayu
Kudos: 2





	Roman Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, I hope you enjoy!

The warlord's blood was boiling! She will make a peace treat! A dammit of a peace treat! The dealer was late, that angier her more. She take off the helmet and drink the water! "It was a joke?" she tought. But she knew that if a war start the BlackStone Legion will lose and the things will be way worse!

A warden tell her that the dealer of Empire of Dawn finally came. "Great! Let's end this once for all!" She was asshamed, angry,furious! She was turned in a coward wolf! But once up the Kensei enter the hall Apollyon have a great surprise!

The dealer was Ayu, the Daimyo. A wolf in the Empire of the Dawn! Apollyon have seen her in action. The kensei was cold, strong, proud and could elegantly get rid of anyone that would step in her way our make the enemy work for her! 

Apollyon was calm and happy, when the kensei sit in the chair and start the deal! Its took hours to finish, with so much downs and less ups for the legion, even if she didn't care anymore!

"Well now, everithing it's okay now! It was a pleasure to meet treat you!" when Ayu has ready to put the helmet Apollyon stopped her.

"Hold on! There still one thing to finish the deal!" the warden said firmly

"And what it is?" Ayu was shocked when the warlord kissed her. Confused she pushed the warden away. "What is that for?" demanded

"Oh" Apollyon smiled when she was linging her lips "The romans seals their contratcs with a kiss!"

"It was really necessary?!" Ayu angrily ask

"I just think it was interinsting" the warlord laugh when she was leaving the hall with a smile.

A kensei was speechless, how she can explain what happend to the emperor? No, this will be a secret that she will take to her grave!

The treat was finished, there is no war for a long time, but at last Apollyon have a good thing that happen to her!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was so short!


End file.
